Problem: Last Thursday, Omar walked to a school supply store and decided to buy a notebook for $3.68. Omar handed the salesperson $4.69 for his purchase. How much change did Omar receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Omar received, we can subtract the price of the notebook from the amount of money he paid. The amount Omar paid - the price of the notebook = the amount of change Omar received. ${4}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Omar received $1.01 in change.